In the United States, lung cancer is the second most common cause of cancer and the leading cause of cancer deaths for both men and women. Survival from lung cancer is dependent on the stage of the cancer. The stage is determined by the size and location of nodules (e.g., tumors), the presence of cancer in the surrounding lymph nodes, and the spread of cancer to distant sites. When lung cancer is treated in its earliest stage, the cure rate approaches 70% or greater. Therefore, early detection is crucial for increasing the survival rates for patient with lung cancer.
Traditionally, X-rays have been used to detect nodules in patients showing symptoms of lung cancer. However, the smallest nodule detectable by X-ray is approximately 1 cm, which is an indication of advance growth, and subsequently, survival rates for patients exhibiting these nodules are low. Computerized tomography (CT) scans are capable of detecting lung cancer nodules much smaller than by conventional X-rays. CT scans have a much higher resolution than X-rays and can detect a nodule at only 0.5 mm in diameter.
Although CT scans can detect very small nodules, CT screening is expensive. Determining whether detected nodules are malignant requires multiple CT examinations over several months to make sure that the nodule does not grow. Furthermore, most patients screened have some “junk” in their lungs which may show up as a nodule in a CT scan due to its high resolution. However, every nodule can not be biopsied for several reasons. First, as with multiple CT scans, a biopsy is expensive. Most importantly, a biopsy causes much anxiety in patients due to the fact it is an invasive procedure and it has a certain amount of risk associated with it. Therefore, a protocol for lung cancer screening needs to balance the costs associated with the tests to be performed and the burden placed upon the patients while maintaining a high quality of care.
In view of the above, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for screening persons for lung cancer, monitoring nodule detection, and managing patients exhibiting lung cancer indications.